


Restorative Draughts (Podfic)

by Sunquistadora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VI, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunquistadora/pseuds/Sunquistadora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard being a nurse at a school that regularly tries to maim its students.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restorative Draughts (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restorative Draughts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838304) by [Sunquistadora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunquistadora/pseuds/Sunquistadora). 



Written and read for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VI](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/333371.html), which you should totally check out if you haven't already!

[Download or Stream MP3](http://sunquistadora.parakaproductions.com/RestorativeDraughts.mp3) | Duration: 00:05:15 | Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
